Keep calm, and trust no one
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Alina McGonagall is a fifth year Slytherin. Every year since Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts nothing has been the same, and she always ends up in the middle. With a prisoner on the loose, her mother keeping a close eye, and George Weasley giving her hell constantly, her fifth year isn't looking so good. But little does she know that nothing can compare to what's about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

It had had been the same routine for Alina McGonagall the past four years she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just like any first year she so eagerly boarded the Hogwarts Express, where she met George and Fred Weasley. Along the ride they became vast friends, but when it came time for the sorting hat, the friendship was short lived. See while the Weasley twins were sorted into the House of Gryffindor, she was sorted into Slytherin. A huge surprise to her, because her mother, Professor McGonagall, had been a Gryffindor and now held the head of house position. Only naturally did they assume she would follow in suit. The rest of the year went by with a breeze.

The real struggle started in her second year. Alina found interest in Quidditch, and tried out for the team. She was a natural, and made the team as one of the beaters. In her first game with Gryffindor she came in contact with the twins. Personally they had no quarrels, except Slytherins and Gryffindors don't usually mix company. The fact that they played the same position for separate teams didn't help much either. By the end of the game Alina had knocked George Weasley off of his broom, and won the game for Slytherin. When she went to apologize he just brushed past her and ignored her attempts. Through the year he kept in his cold ways, which in turn she became just as frigid. They exchanged innocent banter that turned ugly at times, but there was a hidden tension, always. The year ended with her putting food coloring in his shampoo, turning his hair bright green.

Her third year wasn't the easiest of goings. Alina had just started transitioning into puberty, which made for an unsightly appearance. Braces, acne, bad brows, and nappy hair. George Weasley took this as an opportunity to make his mark. His teasing worsened over the year, and gave Alina a very hard time. Instead of letting it get to her, she poured herself into Quidditch and her studies. Other weird things happened that year. With the batch of new first years Harry Potter, the boy who lived, made his appearance.

In her fourth year things got a bit easier. She still had braces, but she figured out a spell to remove the acne and learned how to use tweezers and a brush. Last year terrible things happened at Hogwarts. Muggleborns were petrified by a huge Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. George's sister, Ginny, was even kidnapped, but Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saved her. Second years were really stepping up their game. Alina and George shared a few encounters, but nothing too upsetting.

Now her fifth year was on it's way and approaching fast. Alina had blossomed into a rather beautiful young lady over the summer. Her once nappy tangled dull black hair, was now long wavy and more of a luscious black. Her green eyes were framed with long dark lashes, and her cheeks had a certain rosy tint. Her body no longer resembled a child, but now a forming young woman. Now she wasn't afraid to wear her required skirt to school. Which she had to pick up at the tailors this afternoon, before she had to leave and stay at the Leaky Cauldron, while her mother goes to set up at Hogwarts.

Alina ran down the stairs and into her mother's office, where she was filing papers and getting ready to return to Hogwarts. "Mum, have you forgotten?", she asked.

Her mother took her reading glasses, and looked at her daughter, "Forgotten what exactly?"

"You have! Mum school starts shortly and you leave tomorrow, and you have yet to get my jumpers and such! I'm going to have to wear last years uniforms, aren't I?", she screeched.

"Not with that growth spurt, you'll look like one of those trashy girls in your class, and I for one am not going to allow that. Get yourself together and we will go.", her mother ushered her up the stairs.

"If it doesn't concern Gryffindor, it doesn't mean anything to you does it?", Alina glared.

"You will watch your tone with me young lady, and I will not repeat that again.", Minerva warned.

"Yes Professor.", she said and hauled into her room.

After Alina and her mother got back from picking up the rest of her supplies, she was ready for bed. The covers were already pulled back from the night before, so she climbed on in, and looked up at her ceiling. There was a strange feeling in her gut. A feeling as if everything was about to change. That something was on the horizon. Rolling over she shoved the feeling aside, and tried for sleep.

The next morning her mother had already brought all of Alina's belongings down stairs, and woke her up to get ready. She threw her feet over the edge of her bed and sat up. Sleep still idle in the corner of her eyes, she let out a huge yawn. Her mother walked in with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Alina Andr-", her mother began, but Alina cut her off.

"Mum, please do not finish that sentence.", she pleaded.

Minerva picked up her wand and flitted it at her daughter. Alina immediately was dressed in only something her mother would approve of. She hated it when her mother did that to her. "Oh look you're ready. Let's go."

Since she was underage, she couldn't just change clothes with a swish of her wand. So Alina just trudged down stairs and out the door. Minerva gathered all of her things, and grabbed Alina's wrist. In merely seconds they appeared at the check-in portion of the Leaky Cauldron. Alina's stomach could rarely keep anything down when her mother did that.

"Room number 78, my dear. Do you need help bringing everything upstairs?", her mother asked.

"No, I'll be just fine Mum. I love you. I'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow night.", she said hugging her mother.

"Alina, I know I'm hard on you at times, but it is for your own good.", she said then gave her daughter one last look and apparated to Hogwarts.

On the way to her room she stopped by the dining room, where she saw Mrs. Weasley giving Harry Potter a hug. Alina didn't stop to talk to anyone, but came to a holt when a wanted picture caught her eye. The poster read: "Have you seen this wizard?", and in the picture there was a man, a crazy looking man.

"That's Sirius Black.", said a familiar voice.

"Who is he?", Alina asked Mr. Weasley.

"He's a terrible and murderous man, and he has escaped from Azkaban.", he said.

"Escaped? Won't they catch him?", she asked.

"Yes my dear girl, but do yourself a favor and be very cautious.", he said eyeing her.

"I-I will Mr. Weasley…", she said backing away. She turned to go upstairs, only to find her nose in someone's chest.

"Watch it McGonagall.", George warned.

"Oh I'm so sorry, guess I didn't smell, I mean see you.", she batted her eyelashes.

"You could've knocked me over with those hips of yours.", he said looking her up and down.

"Well it's a good thing you weren't on your broom. You would've ended up on your hideous face, but then maybe that would've made an improvement.", she said getting in his face.

"Slytherins, they think they are better than everyone.", George glared.

"It doesn't take being a Slytherin to know I'm better than you George Weasley.", she grinned all the way to her room. This year was already on to a good start. Alina-1 George-0


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knocking came from outside Alina's door, waking her up from a deep slumber. She didn't even grab her robe, before she answered the door in only her tank top and sleep shorts. There stood George Weasley holding her black cat, Merlin. His expression was soft, but she knew better.

"Merlin! Why do you have him?", Alina asked snatching the cat from him.

"Your mum gave him to my mum, and said you left him. Some owner you are.", he laughed.

"I was in a rush and- Wait, I don't have to explain myself to you. Thanks for bringing him to me, you can leave.", she said.

"Oh I'm leaving, but uh nice panties.", he said walking away.

"THEY ARE SHORTS YOU ARSE!", she yelled in the middle of the hallway.

Alina-1 George-1

The trains whistle started blowing as Alina hopped on the train. She looked high and low for Hermione, but she couldn't find her. All the cabins had been occupied, but one and she entered. No one was in there, and this relaxed her, that was until a pair of redheads opened the door. "Ah Alina how lovely to see you.", Fred said. Her and Fred got along just fine, and he enjoyed when she won the fights between her and George.

"Awe you too Fred, but I can't say the same for your brother.", she said.

"Good the feelings mutual.", he chimed in.

"Look at you two agreeing on something.", he said, "I'll be right back kids, I've got to go see about a certain blonde…in Ravenclaw!"

They both sat there in silence. Alina looked out the window, while George laid on his back stretched over the whole booth. The train started slowing down. "There's no way we are there yet.", Alina said.

"Calm down, ya knickers will twist.", George snorted.

"You're a real git, ya know that? I have done nothing to you!", she yelled.

"You've done nothing to me? You turned my bloody hair green!"

"You gave me acne for a year!", a single tear fell down her face. The train bumped and she screeched. The lights flickered on and off, then stayed off completely. The air got cold and the windows froze.

"Alina calm down, it's just the weather.", George said holding her.

"George what are you doing?", she sniffled.

"It's called comforting, just go with it.", he laughed.

Alina leaned into him. For the first time she realized how comfortable he was, and that what they had been doing was childish. A black figure swept passed the cabin. Alina's eyes went wide as it went by. "George-", she said.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry too.", he said.

She scoffed, "You git look!", she turned him towards the door.

"What the bloody hell is that?!", he yelled

"I-I don't know…", she said.

The lights came back on and George was still holding Alina. Fred walked in, "Did I miss something?", he laughed at the two.

"Shut up, Fred.", George said getting back in his seat.

"You alright, Al?", he asked.

"I'm peachy, Fred, just peachy.", she said as some sixth years walked passed. Cedric Diggory was among them. She had fancied him since her first year at Hogwarts. They had never exchanged words, only glances. He probably thought she was the weirdest thing on the planet, but she didn't care. She stared anyways.

"You're starring, ya know.", he stated.

"I'm aware. Jealous?", she smirked.

"Nope, just a bit pathetic. Don't ya think, Fred?", he laughed.

"Quite."

"Oh the nerve! How dare you call me pathetic! You're the pathetic one George Weasley, picking on a girl, because she knocked you off your broom!", she yelled.

"Things are so easy for you! I bet you've never even had to make your own bed! Sorry I'm not going to hand you respect on a silver plate."

"Oh my gosh, I get it. You're jealous! Ha! I don't know why I didn't see it before. Look I'm sorry your family struggles to make ends meet, but don't-", George cut her off.

"Jealous? Trust me, you couldn't pay me to be in your situation. At least my father-", he said before Fred hit him.

"Shut up, George.", Fred elbowed his twin.

"No, she needs to know. She's not as high on the rank as she thinks.", George's face turned into a gruesome smirk.

Alina's face scrunched and her heart raced, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?", she said.

"You really don't know do you?", George mused.

"Know what? Spit it out for Merlin's sake.", she pressed.

"You're father is Sirius Black.", he said.

"You-you're lying.", she stuttered.

"You wish I was. Now, who has it worse off? Not me, I sort of pity you.", George's words tore through Alina like knives.

"George that's enough! Alina, that was just a rumor first year, no one really believed it. George is just looking for a way to hurt you. Professor McGonagall is your mum.", Fred said.

Alina whipped the tears from her face, "You win, George. I give up.", she said getting up.

"Oh come one, you know it's not true. Calm down, Alina.", he said grabbing her arm.

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at his throat, "Let go of my arm, and leave me alone.", she grabbed her bags and stormed out of the cabin.

"Way to win her over, mate.", Fred punched his arm.

"Piss off.", George said looking out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Never in her life had Alina been so mad or confused. Thoughts of doubt flowed through her head. Her mother had never revealed who her father was. She said he had been taken by the dark lord, and never heard from again. Could it really be that her father had been the notorious Sirius Black? These thoughts quickly dispersed as Alina ran into a tall figure once again.

"You alright there?", a man in a black cloak asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bit of a scare that's all.", she said.

"I would imagine so with Dementors roaming about. I'm Professor Lupin by the way.", he held out his hand.

Alina took it, "I'm Alina McGonagall.", she said with a smile.

Lupin's face became a surprised expression, "As I live and breathe I have waited for the day.", he embraced her in a huge hug.

Alina immediately pulled away, "Sir I find that highly inappropriate!", she screeched.

"I'm sorry, I know that must have seemed weird to you. Alina, I'm you're Godfather.", he smiled.

"My mother never mentioned you or that I had a Godfather.", her face became confused. Things kept adding up against her mother's web of lies. Was she even her mother?

"I can't imagine why she would. I've been out of the way for some time now.", he said.

"You knew my father then.", she stated.

"Well, yes I did. He's a great man.", Lupin smiled.

"Was. He's been dead for thirteen years.", Alina said bluntly.

"I, um, I'm sorry for your loss. Look Alina, I'm sorry to cut this short and leave you with questions, but I have to speak with the conductor. It was so wonderful to see you, and please stop by my office sometime.", he said.

She just nodded, and let the man leave. Her eyes filled with tears. Nothing was going right, and it was the beginning of the year. They hadn't even got off the train yet, and she had fought with George, and met her supposed Godfather. Alina had given up on trying to find a new cabin, and went back to the twins. Fred and George were already in their robes. She opened the door, and George looked up.

"Alina, I didn't mean anything I said. I was just-", George tried to apologize.

"I need to change into my robes.", Alina sharply.

The twins exchanged glances, "Alright then.", they said in unison. Fred and George left the cabin, and Alina quickly got in her robes. By the time the boys had gotten back to the cabin the train arrived at Hogwarts. Alina couldn't bare the questions of why she was upset, so she put on her best happy face, and gathered her things.

All the students pilled into the hallway and off of the train. Alina's best friend, Alex, called out for her. She turned around, and the smile she was faking, became real. Alex and Alina had been best friends since first year. "Al! I've been looking for you everywhere!", Alex hugged her best friend.

"I got stuck in a cabin with the Weasley twins.", Alina shrugged.

"Did you see that thing? It got so cold!", the excitement in her voice grew, "I heard that Harry Potter fainted! Can you believe it? Alina McGonagall, are you even listening?", Alex asked.

"Do I look like my mum at all?", Alina turned to Alex.

"Well your mum's hair is grey now and she's aged, I'd have to see a young picture. Maybe your dad had really strong jeans. ANYWAYS, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, Potter fainted. Big deal. Crazy.", Alina said rummaging through her purse looking for her wand.

"You know if you weren't interested you could've at least acted as such! Rude.", Alex crossed her arms.

"Ya big ninny I'm paying attention, but I'm sorry that after the last three years anything that Potter does isn't interesting anymore.", Alina snapped.

"I wasn't trying to argue…I just thought it would be good gossip, geez!", Alex said holding her hands up.

"Just a very long train ride, and I need to find my mother.", Alina said.

"Well turn around you git.", she said.

Alina turned to see her mother directing first years. She began walking, but then realized that it would be a bad time to talk about anything private. Draco Malfoy walked by, and gave her a crossed look. Her and Malfoy had a rough time getting along. He gave her crow about her mother being a Gryffindor. His fixation on people's blood, was a bit ridiculous in her book.

"Mix breed.", he hit her shoulder.

"Greasy coward.", she spat.

"Bastard.", he said.

She stopped dead in her tracks, while that word ripped through her like knives. Her hand went into her robe and reached for her wand. Alina remembered a curse, a really bad one. She wanted him to feel as bad and low as she did. Before she could expose her wand, and call out the curse someone screamed, "Expelliarmus!", and her wand went flying.

"Alina McGonagall report to my office immediately.", Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"What about my bags?", Alina tried to weasel out.

"That'll be taken care of. Let's go.", she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva hadn't let go of her daughter's ear since they walked into Hogwarts, "Mum would you please let go of my ear!", Alina screeched.

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish by cursing that boy?", her mother's voice elevated.

"You don't understand. Mum, he called me a bastard!", Alina knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with it. Punishment was inevitable.

"The very fact that you would even consider pulling your wand on another student, regardless of the name he uses for you, shows your immaturity. Alina I thought I could trust you to act like an adult.", Minerva's face full of disappointment.

"You want to talk about trust! You didn't even tell me I had a Godfather." she spat.

"Excuse me?", Minerva said shocked to hear her daughter's words.

"I met someone today. My Godfather. Ring any bells? The man that was supposed to take care of me if anything happened to you or my father! Why would you not tell me about him? Unless you're hiding something.", she narrowed her eyes.

"Alina, there are some things you just cannot know. And it's for the best you stay away from him."

"I refuse to listen to anyone who has lied to me my whole life!", Alina yelled.

"I didn't lie to you sweetheart…I did what I was asked, and that was to make sure no harm came to you.", she looked at Alina with tears in her eyes.

Minerva's words swam threw Alina's head. Why would anyone ask that of her? What does she mean? "What do you mean?", Alina looked at her mother slowly, "Who asked you?"

"Please sit down, Alina.", she pointed to her desk.

"You're not my mother are you?", Alina sat in the chair slowly.

"By all meanings of a mother yes. I've clothed you, fed you, housed you, and with my whole heart loved you. As for birthing you, no, no I did not.", Minerva choking back tears looked through her desk and pulled out a picture.

"You didn't answer who told you to take care of me…"

"Your mother, my daughter.", Minerva choked up.

"Your what?", Alina whispered.

"Alina please listen to me. I had hoped you would never find out-", she was cut off.

"Who is my father?", she demanded.

"Don't make me say, dear."

"Tell me now, or I will never forgive you for lying to me.", she threatened.

"Sirius Black."

"My father is a murder?", Alina asked.

"Your mother brought you to me when You-know-who came for her, and she asked me to keep you as far away from him and his friends as I possibly could. I never in my life expected for one to be here, let alone a teacher. Please know everything I did was for your best interest. I understand if you're mad at me, and don't want to talk to me. But dear please listen to me when I say this: You're strong and pure, and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I may not be your mother by birth, but you've been my greatest accomplishment."

"How do I know if you're lying to me?", Alina said.

Minerva looked at the picture in her hand, "You should have this. Your mother and father loved you. Even if he is what he is today. You've always been loved my dear.", she handed her the picture.

Alina took the tattered picture and looked at it. There was a dark haired woman with green eyes and pale skin, almost a mirror image of Alina, and a tall black haired man, known as Sirius Black, holding a baby girl. Sirius Black didn't look like the wanted pictures at all. This Sirius in the picture was alive and glowing. The family looked perfectly happy and content. Alina looked up at Minerva.

"Will you tell me about my mother?"

"Of course I will darling, but it'll have to wait. We have to make it down to The Great Hall for supper.", Minerva said standing up.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you…mum.", Alina embraced her in a tight hug.

"All is well my love.", she said.

"Can I still call you mum?", Alina's eyes filled with tears.

"I'd be crushed if you didn't. Now lets get down to the hall."


	5. UPDATE

Hello lovelies!

Okay, I know I've been very bad with updating and I'm so sorry! My stupid job kept me busy, but now that's no problem and I'll be updating every three days. I need your help though. I want to know some of your ideas. Just like where you want to see the story head and all that. I'll fill in all the details, of course. If you want to drop by my Twitter, and talk to me about stories or life in general feel free! The first ten followers will get there own ship(full fan fiction five chapters minimum) of ANY choice! Also, since you guys probably thought this was an update I don't want to get your hopes up. I'll update EVERY story by Wednesday! So follow me han_deal I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Love Hannah


End file.
